The Lich Princess
by xXSheltieXx
Summary: When Lich Princess Lunaire Satin Lich's mother is diagnosed with cancer, she makes her way to the upper world. She goes to see her brainiac of an old girlfriend, and ends up making a deal with her new 'friends.' Can Luna handle this new thing called friendship, or will her true nature make her fall apart?


Lunaire sat on her father's throne. She sighed a big sigh.

"Dad! Present!" She hollered down the stairs.

"Coming, coming!" The Lich King yelled back in a deep voice.

He came up the stairs and smiled his best at his 16 year old sitting on a throne of bones that burned with emerald flames. He walked over and handed her the box, and smiled, putting his bony hands to his chest.

"Well then, open it, open it!"

"It just looks so nice, it just... reminds me of mom, you know?"

"Aw, sweetie, I told you that you can still see your mom. She just doesn't live down here anymore." Lich comforted his daughter.

"I know, she just... I wish she lived with us, you know?"

"We can go to the hospital after, okay?"

"Thanks dad."

Luna opened the gift and smiled.

"Dad, you know just what pleases your daughter." Luna hugged the Lich.

She opened the tome of magic spells. She breathed in the scent of the dusty old book and smiled.

"D-Do you think I could-"

"I don't know. You can try. I never could find it, and I looked thousands of times. I'm sorry, but don't get your hopes up, demon."

"Let's go see mom."

The family minus mommy walked out of the castle and looked out over their domain: Hell. It was greater than the Nightosphere, worse, when it says greater. They walked in silence to the hospital and entered the automatic doors.

"We are here to see Hazard Toxin Lich."

"Hello, sir, I am sorry, but I have to ask you your name, sir."

"I am King Rancid Drake Lich, and this is our daughter, Lunaire Satin Lich."

"Okay sir, go on ahead."

The two walked to the elevator and stood patiently. They made it to the 7th floor where Haze was being treated for cancer.

"Hi mom,"

"Oh sweetie, happy birthday. I got you a present." Haze handed her daughter and book neatly wrapped in foil.

"Mom, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, and don't ask me how I got it, either."

Luna opened it and her eyes widened.

"Thanks mom," Luna gave her mother a hug, then left her parents alone. A doctor came by and talked to her.

"If you wish for her to get better, I suggest going to a... higher authority, if you catch my drift." He swiftly walked away and Luna smiled.

'So, I gotta find my old girlfriend.' Luna told her mother goodbye, that she was going to get a special present for her.

Luna walked back to the first floor and outside, then pressed her necklace's button. A tower of emerald flames reached to the sky, and she darted upwards. She came out by a tree house. A boy and his dog were sitting in a pool. Luna turned into emerald flames using her new tome, and sat behind the tree to rest before her long journey.

"Hey dude! The Enchiridion!"

"What man?"

"Where is it?"

"It's gone?"

"Yeah man!"

"We'd better find it dude!"

"Let's go to PB's!"

'So they know Bonni. I'll keep an eye on 'em.' Luna flipped through the tome and put on her cloak, then teleported to the Candy Kingdom. Luna came out of the alley and held up a marshmallow kid. Luna touched her hand and her flesh disappeared, leaving behind a skeleton who was now her servant.

"This is nice,"

"Hey! Not cool lady!"

Finn tried to punch her but Luna held his hand.

"Boy, don't toy with a stronger being, especially the daughter of the Lich!" She pulled her cloak off.

"Ja-Jake! She's-"

"Your hand man!" Finn looked at his hand that was slowly turning into a skeleton. Jake pulled him out of her grasp, and the two sat and watched the skin come back. Once they looked up, Luna was gone. 'I need to get to Bonni.' Luna thought.

Luna climbed up the tower and jumped into Bonni's room. She flipped through the tome and put it back in her pocket. 'Maybe I'll bribe her with the book.'

"Luna!" Bonni busted through her door and flipped the switch on.

"Hey Bonni, I need your help, so will ya help me?"

"Wha- No! Give Mellode back!"

"Oh, you mean her?" Mellode stood behind PB and walked past her, holding onto Luna's skirt. "I think she likes me better."

"What do you want?"

"I want your help."

"What for?"

"My mom."

"No."

"I'll give back this," She held up the Hero's Book.

"My Enchiridion!" Finn screamed and lunged for her, but was stopped by Bonni.

"I'll do it,"

"What?! Then we're comin' too!"

"You'll have to come to Hell, and see her dad, and see where I hung out with her..."

"Pre-Bubs! You two were... a-a thing?"

"Key word, were," Luna pointed out. " and I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Lunaire, call me Luna. My dad is the Lich."

"She knows I'm with someone else now."

"Oh you mean my best friend?"

"Come on, you know I didn't know that."

"Still, me and Marcy go way back."

"Didn't you just turn like what, 15?"

"Duh, I'm 16 and to humans, I'm 1600 years old."

"Really? 600 years apart and then like, 1590?"

"Hey, when you are the daughter of the Lich, and live in Hell, you need someone, anyone really."


End file.
